The primary objective is to compare time to a virologic failure (first of two consecutive plasma HIV RNA levels >= 200 copies/ml at or after Week 24) of each four drug regimen with the three drug regimen. The secondary objective is to evaluate the safety and tolerance of each four-drug regimen versus the three-drug regimen.